code geass:code geass the right way
by silver inu hanyou
Summary: what if shirley didn't die,and at the end lelouch wasn't killed,well this is what i think it wauld be like.spoiler to episode r2 13 of code geass. Lelouch x Shirely.
1. death

He stood in the middle of the hallway sobbing. In front of him was a girl, covered in blood and sprawled motionless out on the floor. The girl had a bloody gash in her stomach; a pool of blood surrounded her

"Why" he whispered brokenly

"Why" did it have to end like this?"

He slowly bent down and brushed away a piece of her auburn hair away from her face. Her skin was slowly losing all it's warmth and color. Her hair was fanned out all around her, looking like a halo.

He continued to sob while clutching the girl close to his body

"Big brother, there you are I was getting worried "said lelouch's younger brother, who just walked in to see his brother holding a girl who's name he remembered as Shirley, while he was crying his eyes out. Evidently he was so distracted that he failed to notice his entrance.

"Lulu" came the quiet voice of Shirley; lelouch quickly looked up to see two green eyes staring back.

"Shirley, are you ok"

"Lulu...it hurts...so bad" Shirley rasped out

"Hold on, I'll call the rescue squad" lelouch said while pulling out his cell phone, but was stopped by Shirley's hand

"I was so scared, teachers who weren't teachers......friends who weren't friends .....It's felt like every one was lying to me"

"Shirley I" lelouch stammered

"i love you lulu, even though you tampered with my memories, and brought my father into this, I kept falling in love with you, and I'll keep falling in love with you no matter how many times I'm reborn" Shirley said while slowly closing her eyes

"Shirley don't die please don't die" lelouch said in a broken voice. He quickly took the violet contact off his left eye reveling a red bird like symbol his power of geass "I command you not to die" he said in a determined voice but with tears streaming down his face

"i that all right lulu" she said with her eyes rimmed red from lelouch's geass

"I'll keep loving you" she said while her eyes closed for the last time

"Shirley....Shirley...no...No...!"


	2. reawakened

Lelouch couldn't believe It, the only woman he ever loved was dead and he didn't even know who her killer was

"Big brother, I had to do it, she had regained her memories. If I hadn't done it she would have told every one your secret"

Suddenly rolo found himself pinned up against a wall by a very angry Lelouch, who was holding a very sharp knife right above his heart

"you did this" Lelouch snarled" you basterd knew that you were nothing but trouble, I should of finished you off when i had the chance, and now Shirley is dead"

Lelouch shoved the knife into rolo's heart quickly killing him. Lelouch turned around to pick up Shirley's body while rolo's lifeless corpse slid to the ground. He quickly walked back to his room with shirley's body.

When he got there he saw c. on the couch with a giant cheese puff looking stuffed animal, eating pizza

"So what happened" c.c. said in a monotone voice

"I don't want to talk about it" lelouch snapped out at her while going to his room

"your pathetic, you've killed a lot of innocent people, so why should one little death be a big deal"

Lelouch stayed quiet, he knew what she said was true, he had even killed Shirley's father in the battle of narita, not on purpose though he was trying to take out cornila's royal guard, he succeeded in it but the land slide he created by the guran's radiant wave surge knocked out more than half of the city burying Shirley's father in the process.

"you loved her didn't you" c.c. said in an amused voice, but lelouch stayed silent and continued to his room

"That what I thought, lelouch you brought this on yourself. I told you when I gave you the geass that if would make you live in a life of solitude, and now you have to suffer the consequences.

_Lelouch's room_

He sat on his bed, looking at the body of his best friend Shirley. He knew that he loved her, he knew ever since the night she came crying to him about her fathers death, but he never told her, for two reasons one is because he didn't know if she felt the same way, he could stand killing innocent people, he's done it he couldn't handle rejection from the woman he loved. The main reason is because It's to dangerous, of he were to get in a relationship with her then he would be putting her life in danger. He has already dragged her in to far by erasing her memory, but somehow she had regained them, and it caused her death.

While Lelouch was lost in his thoughts he failed to notice a certain red haired girl, who is supposedly dead, start to open her eyes. Lelouch was brought out of his thoughts by a small hand holding his in their own. he quickly looked up to see the eyes of ... Shirley! instead or two green eyes he saw one green one and one that had a red bird shaped symbol, Shirley had a geass! But how?

"Lulu" Shirley said looking at him thought half closed eyes

"Shirley I thought you were dead how did you come back to life

"I really don't know myself all I remember was I had this insane desire to live and every thing went blank, then I woke up here"

"But why do you have a geass?"

Shirley just looked at him blankly" a what?"

"a geass is a power that is varied from person to person, like mine is the ability to make someone to do any thing I want. The geass is represented by a red bird shaped symbol in your left eye and can spread to both eyes and when it does that you go insane because you can't shut it off.

"like that white haired guy?" Shirley questioned him

"yes that was mao, he has the ability to read minds, he was given that ability by a girl named C.C who also gave me mine, you will meet her in a little while.

"but I still don't know why I have one, and since i do what Is it?"

"i don't know but I'm going to ask c.c. about it in a minute. "Lelouch said while getting off the bed and grabbing Shirley's hand and making his way to the door.

"And Shirley."

"Yes lulu"

"I love you too"


	3. what a wierd day

Shirley was silent for a couple seconds "what did you say?"

Lelouch chuckled quietly" I said I love you ""

before Lelouch got to say another word Shirley had latched onto him and started kissing him, he was shocked, the old Shirley was too embarrassed to talk about any thing romantic without blushing as red as a tomato, and here she was kissing him with no hesitation, not that he was complaining .soon as Shirley realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away.

"Oh my gosh lulu I am so sorry I wasn't thinking I" but before she could finish, Lelouch cut her off by putting a finger to her mouth and saying

"If I didn't want you too I would of stopped you wouldn't I, and who said I was complaining?" he said with a devilish smirk

"Uh...."said Shirley while blushing scarlet. Suddenly Shirley found herself on the bed pinned under Lelouch. Lelouch bed down and whispered huskily in her ear" now where was we". This kiss wasn't like any before, ok, well she never had anyone kiss her but that was beside the point.

Lelouch ran his toung along her bottom lip begging for entrance, witch Shirley gratefully accepted. Lelouch explored every part of her mouth, Shirley wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer until her was so close that she could feel .part of his perfect body. He wrapped his arms around her waist he slowly starting kissing down her jaw and neck and back again, by this point they were both were breathing hard.

Finally they both parted and sat up to catch their breath

"Well "he said out of breath" I think that it's time you met c.c." said Lelouch while holding his hand out to Shirley

"Ok' Shirley said while grabbing Lelouch's hand and exciting the room hand in hand

They walked into room to see c.c. watching TV with a thing that looked like a giant stuffed cheese puff wearing a hat; Shirley had to ask Lelouch about that later. Shirley took this time to get a look at the girl known as c.c. she had long light green hair down to her waist. She had on a white trench coat looking ting that had a blue stripe going from above her elbow, under her bust and across her other arm, she also had on a pair of knee high, white high heel booth with a blue stripe going across the top.

"Witch, what are you doing "Lelouch said

"So are you still moping over her death "c.c. said while looking over at him but was surprised to see Shirley alive" I thought you said she was dead so why is she standing before me?"

"That's what I was about to ask you, see she was dead but somehow she came back to life and when she did she had acquired a geass"

C.c. eyes widened at this remark" she did? Lelouch, tell me, before she died did you use your geass to try to save her?"

"Well... yes I did put what does that have to do with anything?"

"When you used your geass even though she died, the geass was still in effect, it worked but it just took longer to work, as for the geass I think that because you used her geass to bring her back that she acquired one too, and what happened to your clothes?"

Lelouch looked down to see that his clothes were stained with blood from Shirley's clothes

"Shirley we need to get you out of those clothes and into some clean ones"

"Ok but I don't have any here"

"You can just wear some of mine until we get you some more" He said while going into his room to get one of his school uniforms

"Can I take a shower so I can get the blood out of my hair?

"Sure I'll be waiting in the living room when you get out; I have some things that i need to explain to you"


	4. betrayed

Lelouch sat down in front of c.c. on the couch waiting for Shirley to get out of the shower

"So Lelouch, what was going on in your room just a minute ago?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because I heard a lot of banging."

"I accidentally knocked over a lamp, so what"

"Oh stop laying you know you were making out with her."

"N...n...no I wasn't "Lelouch stuttered, while blushing a faint pink

"Ya know she doesn't deserve you" C.C said suddenly angry"

"What do you mean "Lelouch said confused

"I mean she's just a normal girl yet you still love her. I'm immortal and not to mention beautiful and yet you think I am a witch, who's evil and i am so much better smarter, prettier and funnier, why do you not love me as much as you love her" c.c. shouted

"Maybe I don't like you and never will. I really don't know anything about you, and you don't know any thing about me, not to mention I only met you half a year ago. " Lelouch shouted equally as angry." and beside I've loved Shirley for a long time but never had the courage to tell her, and only when i saw her on the ground dying did I actually figure out how much I loved her" he said in a calmer voice

"But i can give you so much more Lelouch, can't you see i can give you what she can't" c.c. said in a broken whisper

"C.c. we can never be together, I have never liked you like that"

"But Lelouch I love you "c.c. said pathetically

"I love you two c.c., but more like a friend"

"Well maybe this will change your mind" c.c. said before kissing was shocked, he knew c.c. loved him, but he never thought that she would stoop to this level. C.C realized that Lelouch wasn't kissing her back and got frustrated; she pressed her body against his trying to get the desired response from him. When Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts he tried to get c.c. off of him, only resulting in c.c. wrapping her legs around his waist while pushing him onto the couch. Lelouch was struggling desperately under her trying to get her off of him. c.c. ran her toung along his bottom lip forcing her toung into his this point Lelouch was panicking, what if Shirley got out of the shower and saw them like this, she would certainly think the wrong thing.

C.c. was getting tired of Lelouch being unresponsive and wrapped his hands around her waist. She started to unbutton his got the top two, but was interrupted by a gasp. Lelouch looked up to see Shirley standing in the door way, eyes wide in disbelief, her mouth slightly agape. Lelouch took this moment of shock to push C.C off of his and get off the couch

"Wait, Shirley it's not what you think" Lelouch told Shirley desperately. Shirley only shook her head desperately and ran out of the room. Lelouch quickly spun around to face c.c.

"You bitch, when I get back I want you out of this house" he said angrily while turning to follow Shirley out the door

"Looks like my job is done "C.C. said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

sorry about the wait i'll update soon but there are a few things i need to smooth over about lelouch's past and c.c.

c.c isn't immoral and she's only 17 she can still grant people the power of geass and she knows mainly nothing of Lelouch's past nore does Leloush know about c.c's past . So i put this in here two help make sense of the rest of the story and thanks you worker 72 for pointing out that fact to me , i'll be posting a chapter soon . on another note i would like yall's opinion on a new story idea i can up with it's kinda a code geass mixed with full meatal alchemist , tell me what u think!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. fall out

**Thank you for the reviews, just to let you know that I have changed the charters backgrounds a little bit, Lelouch's is the same.**

**C.C isn't immortal and Lelouch's geass works on her, she doesn't know about Lelouch's past, she cans still give people geass and she's the same age as everyone else in this story. Just thought I should tell you now**

**Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Shirley's pov.**_

After lulu got some clothes for me to change in I went to get into the shower. When I got into the bathroom I quickly got undressed and got into the shower. Even though we confessed our love for each other I was still uncomfortable being naked in his house. I turned on the shower and let the hot water runoff my body, relaxing my tense muscles. Today has been really stressful, after dying then waking back up, lulu confessing that he loved me and that make out session that went on in his room, I have been much stressed. I still can't believe that lulu loved me back, this seems like a dream. I quickly finished my shower and got dressed into one of Lelouch's school uniforms. I walked out of the bathroom to the living room where Lelouch was waiting, only to gasp in on the couch was Lelouch with c.c. on his lap making out with her

I let out a gasp

Lelouch looked up quickly with a shocked expression

"Shirley, It's not what you think!" Lelouch said desperately trying to reason with me, but i was too angry to listen I just shook my head and ran out of the room, i could hear Lelouch yelling at C.C for something but was to far to hear what.

"Shirley, please let me explain"

Lelouch plead after me, I just kept running i couldn't let him catch me. I rounded the corner and quickly came to a stop

"I have to find a place to hide" I thought frantically, I looked around and quickly his behind a bush just as Lelouch was coming around the corner

"Shirley" He called, I just kept silent

"Shirley, please come out, I just want to talk"

"Like there's anything to talk about ", i thought

"Shirley, I am so sorry" He begged then slid down the wall to the ground and cried himself to sleep

**Lelouch**

I quickly ran out of the house after Shirley I couldn't let her get away after I had just told her my feelings toward her and now C.C had to go and screw everything up. I knew she was a witch but I never thought she would stoop this low

"Shirley, please, let me explain" I yelled after her retreating form, trying desperately to get her to stop. Some part of my brain told me that she would never listen to me again after all the times i betrayed her. She quickly rounded a corner while I tried to catch up to her. Physical education was never my strong suit; it was always Suzaku who was good at this kind of stuff. I quickly rounded the corner only to see an empty sidewalk.

"Shirley" I called, only silence answered me

"Shirley, please come out, I just want to talk" I was starting to get desperate here

"Shirley. I am so sorry" I said while falling to the ground does this always happen first mom, then Suzaku, now Shirley. Every time i get close to someone they get taken away from me, why. I thought as darkness consumed me


	7. authors note

Hey guys, sorry i havent been updating for a while with all th school we've missed i've had to make up that work then we had a band competition last

saturday and our rehersal time was cut in half so we had to really work to make it sound remotely good, luckly we almost got a perfect score at the competition so yah, i also have two more stories i've been working on and they should be posted in th next two weeks, then ill start udatng this story for your patience!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A Couple minutes after Lelouch had falen aslee, Shirley crept out from her hiding spot and left for her room.

'I can't belive he did that, I always knew he was prety cold to othher people, but i never thought he'd do this to me' Thought Shirley as she walked home In the rain.

"Hey what do u think your doing walking home in the rain, and why are you wearing a guys uniform." quesyioned a teacher walkin by.

shirely syood there like a deer caught in the haedlights. She couldn't think straight, sehbreally didn't need this right now.

"who's unifrom is it anyway?" He asked. Then his eyes got wide.

"It's Lelouch's isn't It, i always knew you liked hime, but i never knew you would sink to this level to get his attention." He sad shocked

Shirley was shocked, how coulde he accuse her of doing something lke that.

'please just go away, I dont want you here, just go away!' She thought deprately. What Shirley ddn't see was her eye lighting up with a reddish symbol shaped like a bird, ad before she knew it the teachacher was gone adn she was standing all alone on the sidewalk.

"How did i do that, what just happened?"

Shirley thought out loud, very confused. Then she tought about the conversation she had with Lelouch and tha strange girl called C.C.

"Is this geass?"

"Why yes It Is."

She spunaround and saw a boy younger than her.....at leatsh she thought it was a ha long white hair the loooked like the top had been curled adn he had bows in his hair. Purple eyes, lghter than Lelouch's stared at her. He was wearing something like a dress, suit hybrid with a cloke around him.

"Who are you" Shirley asked frightened

"My name Is not important right now."

'Ok....why are you here."

"I came to help you, I know how to use that power you now posess, ad i can tell you how to use It."

"Really you can?!" She asked excited

"Yes i can, i know more than C.C about the Power you have, all you need to do is agree to one condidtion."

"well, whats the condtion?"

"You must never tell anyone about me, and it's importand you never tell anyone anou your Geass."

"but two people already know about it."

"Well i guess thats fine as long as they don't tell anybody."

"Ok"

"So, do you accept my conditions?"

"Well....i don't know, how do i know i can trust you."

"Guess you can't, you have to decide if you can or not."

"Wll i wish Lelouch would teach me but he's to busy with C.C, So i guess I have to trust you" She replied

"Excellent" He replied with his hand held out " Come with me."

Shirley reluctantly took his hand

"Where are we going."

"To se a frieds of mine." He said while leading her off campus

"By the way, the names V.V."


	9. and we're off

I am sooooo sorry for the wait, I just got caught up with other stuff and completely forgot about updating my stories, but I recently went back and started watching Code Geass again, so now I'm back _**Mwahahahahahaha**_….uhhhhh anyway…on with the story

He lead me across the school campus to a field that I didn't even know existed, that had an airplane device the royal symbol on it.

"Wait" I said, " where did you get that plane?"

"From my friend"

"Well who exactly is your friend?"

" The emperor"

"WHAT" whoa, who is this kid, and why exactly does he have access to the royal family's personal aircrafts?

"Well, we heard about you getting a geass, and he thinks that you could be of great use to him, so he sent me to come get you."

"He wants me?" I asked shocked

"Obviously, why else would I be here getting you?" He said with obvious annoyance in his voice. I can understand why he was, but I mean come on! I just get this power I don't know how to use, had the love of my life cheat on me, and now he's dragging me away to see the leader of the country.

"Ok, I'll stop asking questions"

"Good"

The ride there was rather quiet. I had a lot on my mind because of the recent events, and all the feelings came crashing down on me. Why did he do that? I told him I loved him and I thought he returned the sentiment; at least, that was what he said. I guess I only have myself to blame really. I fell in love with him before he got involved in terrorism, then when I found out he was, I still loved him., even though he killed my father and all those other people.

To top it all off I now have this power that I have no idea how to use, and I've been basically kidnapped by a person who looks like a 12 year old, plus he kinda look like he's gay.

"How old are you" I asked him

"Older than you" He said without looking at me

"Really? You look like you're a kid"

"Well looks can be deceiving "

"I've kind of learned that today" I said. I thought of how true that statement actually was. I never thought than anyone from the school could kill anyone, not Suzaku, Kallen, C.C, ok, maybe not her, and Lulu. Even though he was quiet and standoffish, he was nothing but polite to people. I can't help but wonder what drove him to become a terrorist.

"Hey, V.V"

"What"

"What was Lulu's childhood like?"

"Well to start off, he's not a commoner…He's a prince."

"A PRINCE!"

"Yes, his real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th in line to the imperial throne."

"Really? I never thought he was a prince, so if he's a prince, then why is he here?"

"Because when he was little, he was banished from the country"

"Why?"

"Well basically when his mother was assassinated, Lelouch's father didn't do anything, causing him to speak out against his father. His father, angered, then sent him and Nunally to Japan to live with Suzaku."

"Wow" I never thought that Lulu's life was so complicated. He had his mom murdered, and his father was so cruel as to send him away from his home for simply caring.

I feel so bad for what I did to him. I didn't even let him explain what happened, I just ran out of there. But as sorry as I felt, I couldn't forgive Lelouch. He may not have kissed her, but I didn't look like he was trying to stop her either. Either way, he still did it, and I don't know if I can forgive him anymore.

**V.V Pov**

(_Later that day)_

"V.V" I heard Charles voice call. I turned slightly in his direction, lo let him know I was listening.

"I have a favor to ask you"

"Oh?" I said intrigued. He hasn't asked me for a favor for a long time

"I need you to go and get somebody"

"You mean kidnap them?''

"If you choose to see it that was then yes. She's a girl that's goes to Ashford academy"

"Ashford? Isn't that where Lelouch goes to school?"

"Yes it is. I need you to go a bring her here. If my plan goes accordingly, she'll be more then willing to go." He told me with a very satisfied grin.

"Ok, but if I may inquire, why exactly do you need her."

"Are you that stupid V.V. She's in love with lelouch, thus she is very close to him." Ahhhhhh so that's the reason.

"Of course your majesty" I said turning to leave, but not before seeing C.C walk into the room

**Charles Pov**

"Ahhh C.C I hope that you have completed the task."

"Of course, I told you I would."

"Excellent work, you are dismissed" I said, making her leave the room

"Soon, lelouch. I'll make you wish you had never tried to oppose me."


End file.
